


The First Time We Met (Again)

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay Male Character, M/M, Rough Kissing, Stucky - Freeform, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally get a chance to talk after the rescue of the 107th Infantry Regiment.





	The First Time We Met (Again)

As soon as he saw Steve, Bucky rose to his feet, shifting nervously from foot to foot. He’d never been nervous around Steve before, not ever; he’d always been the one calling the shots, maybe even the one with the upper hand. Not that he’d ever felt like he had the upper hand when it came to Steve - that man owned him, body and soul.

He’d been waiting for over an hour for Steve to get done debriefing with Colonel Phillips, pacing in front of his quarters, anxious to talk to him. Alone. Bucky had a million questions and maybe a few choice words for the man he barely recognized.

A smile spread across Steve’s face as soon as he saw Bucky. He pushed his bangs off of his forehead, frowning when they fell back into place. Some things never changed.

“Hey, Buck,” he smiled.

“Hey.” Bucky couldn’t help but return the smile. “Got a minute?”

“Of course,” Steve nodded, pointing at the entrance to his tent. “Come on in.”

Bucky followed him inside, marveling for the hundredth time at the breadth of Steve’s shoulders, the size of his arms, the way he carried himself with an ease and grace Bucky hadn’t expected. At the same time, his heart ached a little for the man he’d left behind, the man who’d needed Bucky. This new version of Steve wouldn’t need him.

Steve gestured to the small cot in the corner, while he grabbed a trunk and took a seat. Bucky lowered himself to the cot, hands clasped between his knees, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Steve pushed a hand through his hair again. “What’s up, Buck?” he asked.

“We-we didn’t get much chance to talk,” Bucky shrugged. “After -”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded.

“You wanna tell me?” He pointed at Steve, up and down. “About this?”

Steve smiled warily and nodded. He launched into what Bucky suspected was a modified version of what he’d gone through to become “Captain America,” what he’d done after the serum, his frustrations over not being able to help, and finally, how he’d disobeyed orders and gone after the 107th on his own.

“And...that brings us to the present,” Steve finished.

Bucky cleared his throat and asked the question that had been weighing on him since they’d walked back into camp. “What about...what about Peggy?”

Steve swallowed nervously, his fingers picking at the seam of his pants. “Peggy’s...Peggy’s a friend.”

“What kind of friend is she, Steve?” he asked.

“Buck -”

“It’s okay, Stevie,” Bucky whispered. “I understand. I was gone and who, well, who knew if I would have even come back. If you hadn’t come along, I wouldn’t have. Peggy’s a beautiful woman. And you, well, you look like that, now. What woman wouldn’t want you? You and Peggy are good together. I can...I can, yeah, I get that.” He sighed, his heart heavy. “I feel like I don’t even know you anymore, Steve. Look, I’m just gonna go -”

Steve shot off the trunk so fast Bucky didn’t realize he’d moved until he was wedged between Bucky’s knees, his hands cupping his cheeks. “I don’t want you to go. You know me, Buck. You’re the only one who does. You’re the only one who ever will.”

The next thing Bucky knew, Steve’s lips were on his and he was melting, leaning into Steve, his hands sliding around the super soldier’s neck, dragging him closer, the kiss deepening.

God, it had been too long, too long since he’d kissed Steve, too long since he’d touched him, too long since they’d been together. Bucky’s head was spinning, the desire making him crazy. It was Steve kissing him and Jesus, that was just like he remembered it, too much tongue, rough and rushed and perfect, but it was different at the same time. Bucky’s hands were in the wrong place, the weight pushing him onto the cot, holding him down wasn’t they way he remembered it, the hands fumbling with his belt were stronger, more calloused then he recalled. It was all wrong and incredibly right at the same time.

“It’s always been you, Buck,” Steve murmured. “Always you.”

Steve’s hand slipped past the waistband of Bucky’s pants and boxers, his fingers wrapping around his length, stroking him roughly. Bucky’s back arched, a groan escaping him. Steve’s mouth covered his, swallowing the obscene sounds coming from him as his hand moved up and down his length, his thumb twisting around the head.

“Steve,” he gasped, pawing at the much bigger man, needing him closer, needing to feel every inch of him. He shoved a hand between them, palming Steve’s cock, hurrying to release him from the confines of his uniform.

Steve pushed Bucky’s hand away as soon as his cock was free, grasping both of them in one hand, stroking them together, quick and rough, his forehead resting against Bucky’s, his breath hot against his face.

“Yes,” Bucky moaned quietly, one hand tangled in Steve’s hair, the other on his back, holding him close, his hips rolling into Steve’s hand, his body trembling as the tension built. “Oh God, Steve, don’t stop.”

Steve’s movements sped up, his breathing ragged, his blue eyes nearly black with lust. They were both gasping and moaning, grinding together, Steve’s hand trapped between them as he worked to get them off.

Bucky’s cock jumped, pulsing in Steve’s hand, his mouth falling open, a loud moan rumbling through his chest, cut off by Steve’s mouth covering his as he reached his peak and fell over it, the orgasm quick and sharp and better than it had ever been before.

Steve groaned with him, his own climax exploding through him, the sensations encompassing them both until they were spent, lying in each other’s arms.

Once Bucky came to his senses, he pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips and put his hands on his chest. “You big oaf, I can’t breathe, you weigh a whole hell of a lot more now.”

Steve laughed and rolled off of Bucky, his knees hitting the floor. “Sorry, Buck,” he chuckled. He stripped off his shirt and used it to clean himself up then tossed it to Bucky.

Bucky did the best he could to clean up, but there was only so much he could do. If anybody noticed anything unusual, he’d think of something, he always had. He shrugged and smiled at Steve as he tossed the shirt back to him. “Just like old times, huh, Steve? Still have to hide it, doesn’t get any easier.”

“Someday,” Steve murmured. “Someday we won’t have to hide.”

“Let’s hope we’re both around for that day,” Bucky grinned. He put out a hand, which Steve took, easily bounding to his feet. He stepped close and brushed a kiss across Bucky’s lips.

“I missed you, jerk,” he said.

“I missed you, too, punk,” Bucky replied. “But we’re together now, that’s all that matters. And I ain’t goin’ anywhere ever again.” He wrapped a hand around Steve’s neck and tugged him close. “You’re stuck with me, pal.”

“‘Til the end of the line,” Steve whispered.

“‘Til the end of the line,” Bucky agreed. He kissed Steve one more time before backing away. “I better go before someone comes looking for me. Good night, Steve.”

“G’night Buck,” Steve answered.

“It was nice meeting you for, you know, what felt like the first time,” Bucky grinned. “Again.”

Steve’s laughter followed him out the door and down the path. It was the best sound in the world.


End file.
